Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie (SuperMalechi's version) '''also known as Barney The Movie 4. with Barney is a Barney Home Video in Washington Schoolhouse with other Room doors (like, Gym, Ballet Class, Theatre, Cafeteria and Playground) It was released to movie theaters on November 22, 1996, and then, It was released on VHS on May 13, 1997, and re-released on DVD on April 24, 2007. It is a similar to the 1981 movie, This Barney Movie was producted by "Lyrick Studios", "Hit Entertainment", and "Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures". Plot Barney and his Friends joins on stage, put on a Show, with the 4 jumpstart preschool gang, Sean Abel is in Washington Schoolhouse at Barney Theatre. His young brother Nick Minor who did something wrong, Later To Use Your Imagination. '''Stories: * The Dog and his Shadow (Scene Taken from: "Trading Places") * The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") * Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who At The Zoo?") * Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") * The Ants and the Grasshopper (Scene Taken from: "Seven Days a Week") * Jack and the Beanstalk (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") * The Wind and the Sun (Scene Taken from: "Easy Breezy Day!") * The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: "First Things First!") * The Treasure of Coco Island (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Shelley * Lillian * Junior * Bruno * Seth * Paul * Libby * Stephen * Jeff * Justin * Perry * Jean-Claude * Jill * Jessica * Tony * Rachel * Keesha * Danny * Chip * Kevin * Andrew * Cindy * Dasha * Michelle * Andy * Claire * Bridget * Kelly * Matt * Tracy * Brian * Lola * Helen * Daisy Abel * Sean Abel * Nick Minor * Anna Minor * Announcer (Robert Gay) * Announcer #2 (Marty Gay) Jumpstart Cast * Frankie * Hopsalot Bunny * Deli Bear * Eleanor Elephant * Pierre the Bear * Kisha Koala * Casey Cat * Cecil the Mouse * Bebop * CJ the Frog * Edison Firefly Series Cast * Whitney * Jackson * Kami * Stacy * Rachel * Miguel * David * Laura * Nick * Michael * Amy * Tina * Luci * Derek * Adam * Jeffrey * Mario * Angela * Sarah * Gianna * Scott * Jonathan * Lisa * Sally * Hannah * Shawn * Tosha * Kristen * Carlos * Kim * Jason * Min * Jesse * Ashley * Alissa * Kenneth * Juan * Kathy * Julie * Rebecca * Maria * Patty * Curtis * Robert * Emily * Linda * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Mother Goose * Mr. Boyd * Stella the Storyteller * Booker T. Bookworm * Riders in the Sky Songs # Barney Theme Song (Symphony version) # Imagine a Place # Just Imagine # If You're Happy and You Know It! # Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? # If All the Raindrops # Skidamarink (Scene Taken from: "Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun") # The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "You Can Be Anything") # Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: "You Can Be Anything") # The Star Spangled Banner (Scene Taken from: "The Yankee Doodle Mouse") # London Bridge # Puttin On the Show (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") # The Coachman (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / "A "Little" Mother Goose") # This is the Day We Grow the Corn (Scene Taken from: "Seven Days a Week") # Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: "You've Got to Have Art") # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: "You've Got to Have Art") # Your Conscience is the Key (Scene Taken from: "Consequence") # The Letter "T" Song # To God Be the Glory # Mr. Knickerbocker # I Can Be Anything (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Imagine That!") # A Rock N Roll Star # I'm a Builder (Scene Taken from: "I'm A Builder" / Just Imagine) # The More We Work Together (Scene Taken from: "Easy Does It") # Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play! / "Coming On Strong") # How Does He Yodel? (Scene Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") # The Popcorn Song (Scene Taken from: "How Does Your Garden Grow?") # Bingo (Scene Taken from: "Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun") # I Can See it On Your Face (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) # Peter Piper (Scene Taken from: "Let's Help Mother Goose") # A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") # Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") # Wee Willie Winkie (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") # Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # Dress Up Song # Castles So High (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Adventure Bus") # Lavender's Blue (Scene Taken from: "A Royal Welcome") # Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") # Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: "Once a Pond a Time") # The Duck on the Flying Trapeze (Scene Taken from: "The Big Barnyard Show") # Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") # Michael Finnegan/No, No, Yes, Yes (Scene Taken from: "Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun") # Pirates Love Pizza # Ten Little Baby Birds # By Myself (Scene Taken from: "All About Me" / Everyone Is Special) # Me and My Teddy (Scene Taken from: "The Big Barnyard Show") # As Smart as You (tune in: This is Not My Day) # Blankey 2 Medley: (Fear Not, Sean Abel (tune in: Fear Not, Daniel)/Baby Bop's Blankey) # The ABC Song # Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills (Scene Taken from: "Sailing Around The Island") # Look At Me, I'm Dancing # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Let Your Creativity Fly" / Let's Pretend with Barney) # Give Me Oil in My Lamp (Scene Taken from: "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp") # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt # Heffalumps and Woozles (Scene Taken from: "Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun") # The Sea Band (Scene Taken from: "Key, Key Oh Where Can You Be?") # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious # Little Bunny Foo Foo (Scene Taken from: "The Big Barnyard Show") # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") # We've Got Shoes (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") # What Should I Do? (Scene Taken from: "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure") # My Country Tis Of Thee (Scene Taken from: "The Yankee Doodle Mouse") # Responsibility # The Dino Dance # Stand Up # I Love You Trivia * The marks only appearances Bruno, Seth, Paul, Libby, Lola, Helen, Andy, Tony, Rachel, Penny, Cindy, Kevin, Jessica and Justin. * Bruno wears different clothes (green shirt, long pants with belt and the american flag watch wear his wrist hand). And a short hair. * Seth wears different clothes (red shirt and blue shorts). And a short hair. * Bridget wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a long hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Paul wears different clothes (purple shirt and blue jumpsuit bib short pants). And a short hair. * Libby wears different clothes (orange shirt and blue shorts). And a little long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a pony tail. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two pigtail hairstyles. * Lola wears different clothes (red shirt and blue shorts). And a hairstyle. * Helen wears different clothes (blue and green shirt and purple shorts). And a pigtails. * Chip wears the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a short hair. * Andrew wears different clothes (white shirt with blue vest and shorts). And a short hair. * Matt wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. * Perry wears the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. * Tracy wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a pony tail. * Brian wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. "Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie" Previews Part 1 * Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * Please Stay Tuned Bumper * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo * Barney with Text Intro (Jumpstart Version) * Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie Title Card * Closing * End Credits * Barney's Big Surprise Preview * Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'N' Rhyme Preview * Groundling Marsh Preview * Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Preview * Kids for Character: Choices Count Preview * Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview * Barney's Colors & Shapes Bonus 2 Pack Preview * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)﻿ "Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie" Previews Part 2 * Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * The Wiggles Dorothy's Dance Party Music Video * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview * Barney Buddies Club Promo * Please Stay Tuned Bumper (from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) * Barney with Text Intro (Jumpstart Version) * Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie Title Card * Closing * End Credits * Gerber Graduates Zinc Commercial * Universal Studios Florida A Day at the Park With Barney Promo * More Barney Songs Preview * Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer * Barney Super Singing Circus Preview * Barney's Talent Show Preview * Come on Over to Barney's House Preview * Barney's Halloween Party Preview * What a World We Share Preview * Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer * Be My Valentine, Love Barney Preview * Barney's Night Before Christmas Preview * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) "Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie" Previews Part 3 * Opening * FBI/Interpol Warning Screens * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001) * JumpStart Preschool/JumpStart Kindergarten VHS Preview * Barney: Can You Sing That Song? Preview * Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo * Please Stay Tuned Bumper * Barney Home Video Logo * Barney with Text Intro (Jumpstart Version) * Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie Title Card * Closing * End Credits * Ready, Set, Play Preview * Let's Pretend with Barney Preview * Movin' and Groovin' Preview * Barney: Let's Go Series Preview * The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins Preview * The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Preview * The Wiggles: Top of the Tots Preview * The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car Preview * Kipper: Helps Out Preview * Kipper: Water Play Preview * Rubbadubbers: High Noon In The Bathroom Preview * Veggietales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer * ToddWorld: It's Okay To Be You! Trailer * Thomas & Friends: Track Stars Preview * Jim Henson's Animal Jam: Shake A Leg/Let's Jam Together VHS & DVD Preview * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001) "Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie" Previews Part 4 * Opening * Paramount Coming to Theaters * Rugrats in Paris the Movie Trailer * Snow Day Trailer * Candyland Trailer * Weebles Trailer * Paramount Now Available On Videocassette * Barney GO Weebles: The Movie Trailer * Rugrats Videos On VHS Promo * The Rugrats Movie VHS & DVD Trailer * Tonka Tough Truck Adventure Trailer * Blue's Clues Videos Trailer * Little Bear Videos Promo * The Real Macaw Trailer * Donkey Kong Country: Legend of the Crystal Coconut Trailer * Jakers: The Adventures of Piggley Winks Trailer * Paramount Coming To Videocassette * Ned's Newt Videos Trailer * Spongebob SquarePants Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies Trailer * Peanuts VHS Collection Trailer * It's The Pied Piper Charlie Brown Trailer (Coming Soon version) * Coming After the Barney Movie, The Wiggles Your Body and Jim Henson's Animal Jam * Stay Tuned for a Special Presentation After the Movie * Paramount Feature Presentation/Warning Screen * Rated G Screen * Format Screen * Paramount A Viacom Company Logo * Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Nickelodeon Movies Raking Leaves Logo * Barney with Text Intro (Jumpstart Version) * Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie Title Card * Closing * End Credits * Paramount A Viacom Company Still Logo * And Now the Special Presentation * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Be a Vegetable Taster * Kipper the Dog: The Magic Lamp * Wilbur TV Episode 1 * Backstage at Blue's Clues * The Wiggles: Your Body * Jim Henson's Animal Jam Episode 26 Bright Lights, Big Shadow Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney Home Video Second Generation